Honest Men
by hashtagxheel
Summary: All in one day, a group of five best friends met their dream women and fell in love. Now, with pregnancies and marriage proposals flying from all directions, will the five of them be ready to have honest men made out of them?
1. Accidentally in Love

Chapter One: Accidentally in Love

_May 14, 2010_

It was a picturesque Los Angeles morning and Randy Orton was in the elevator of Devlin Tower, rapidly ascending toward his destination: the twentieth floor. The young IT technician had grudgingly accepted the job when his boss, Paul Levesque, said no one else was close enough to take it. Randy suspected the only reason Paul was so anxious to get someone over there was because it was his wife's family's law firm whose computers were in question. Randy accepted on one condition: he got a longer lunch break.

The doors of the elevator opened on the twentieth floor and Randy stepped out. He checked the plaque on the wall—"McMahon, McMahon, & Levesque Law Firm". Randy had heard of these people, everyone in L.A. had. If you were famous and most likely guilty, you could hire a McMahon attorney and walk away free.

"Are you here to fix the computers?"

A female voice startled Randy from his thoughts. Randy turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, hand outstretched. "Yeah, I am. My name's Randy…"

But that was a far as he got. The woman Randy saw standing there made him completely forget everything else he was about to say. Long black hair, brown eyes, and a curvaceous frame her skirt suit did little to hide; it was like she'd jumped right from his dreams and into reality.

The woman smiled and shook Randy's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Melina Perez."

Randy smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you, too. So, where am I going?"

"My boss' office is right this way," said Melina, "I guess she can tell you exactly what's going on. Follow me." Melina gestured for Randy to follow her and lead him down a hallway. They soon arrived at a door with a nameplate on the outside that said "Stephanie McMahon-Levesque". Randy knew right away that this was Paul's wife's office.

Melina knocked on the door, to which a female voice responded, "Who is it?"

"It's Melina, Mrs. Levesque," said Melina, "I'm here with Randy, the IT technician your husband sent."

A second later, a woman opened the door. Randy recognized the lovely brunette from pictures in Paul's wallet and on his phone. She had two manila folders in each hand, with a Blackberry balanced on top of one stack.

"You're right on time," Stephanie said with a smile, "I'm sorry, Randy, but I can't really elaborate much on what's going on with the computer. I'm really no good with these kinds of things! What's more, I've got to head to a meeting with my dad and brother, so just have Melina call me when you're done, okay?"

Melina nodded and she and Randy stepped into the office.

"Are you here to watch me?" Randy asked, taking a seat behind Stephanie's desk.

Melina smiled and shrugged. "It's kind of standard, really. It kind of just comes with being her assistant."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "I still can't believe you work here."

"Why?" Melina asked.

"This is probably gonna sound like sexual harassment," Randy began, unplugging the CPU, "but you're far too beautiful to be working in Devlin Tower all day. You seem more like a model to me."

Melina laughed. "Thanks, but is that what you say to all the girls in the offices you get called to?"

"Not by a long shot," Randy replied, plugging the CPU back up. He turned the computer back on and used the mouse to rapidly open and close a series of windows before turning the computer off. He stood up. "Done."

Melina's eyes widened. "Already? How did you…?"

Randy stopped her. "Can I ask a question really fast?"

"Sure, I guess," Melina replied.

"What time does your lunch break start?" Randy asked.

Melina checked the clock on the wall; it was eleven-fifty-six. "In four minutes, why?"

"Let's just say my boss owes me big time for even taking this call," said Randy, "so I've got a little extra time on my hands. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Melina smiled. "I'd love to."

The lunch rush had just started at Jay's Grill and Adam Copeland was filling orders left and right. His concentration had yet to be broken…

"Dude!" Adam's best friend and owner of the restaurant, Jay Reso, slapped a hand down on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Adam asked, sliding two more plates onto the ledge in front of him for servers to take.

"I've got a friend that wants to meet you," said Jay.

"Meet _me_?" Adam asked.

"Yep," said Jay, "she and some of her friends just finished eating, and she said the food was so good that she had to tell you in person, so I told her that was fine."

Adam shrugged. "Sounds good. Who is it?"

"Her name's Eve," Jay began, as the two of them left the kitchen, "and she works down the street as a secretary at Hart International."

"Okay," Adam said absentmindedly. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get back to work.

Jay navigated the two of them through the maze of lunchtime patrons and stopped just short of a woman sitting on a bar stool. She turned to face them and her emerald eyes lit up.

"Jay! Back already?" she asked.

"You act like I had to go far," Jay joked. He gestured to Adam. "Eve, this is the man you wanted to thank, my best friend slash head chef, Adam Copeland. Adam, this is Eve Torres."

In his mind, Adam took back every bit of indifference he'd initially had about someone wanting to meet him. Eve was _gorgeous_, with oodles of curly brown hair and green eyes. At a loss for words, Adam extended his hand, and Eve shook it.

"Lunch was _so_ good!" Eve gushed, "My friends would tell you the same thing, but they had to head back to the office."

Adam smiled. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed everything." Mentally, Adam wanted to slap himself. _Really? Is that the best you could respond with?_ He thought.

Jay put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I figure I'll let you two chat it up for a while. I've got some business to take care of." His best friend gave Adam one last pat on the back before disappearing.

"You don't really say much, do you?" Eve laughed.

Adam shrugged. "That depends on who you ask." Being nearly silent wasn't by choice at the moment. Adam wanted to talk to Eve, he really did, but coming into unexpected contact with that type of beauty is bound to throw a man off his A-game.

Eve smiled as she pulled her vibrating phone from her purse. "Looks like they need me back at the office," she said, "you know, you're cute, so that definetly makes up for the lack of time we had to talk to each other." She laughed and grabbed a napkin from one of the nearby tables and pulled a pen from her purse. She leaned on the bar and wrote on it. Eve handed Adam the napkin. "Here's my number."

"So you're hoping you can get me to talk over the phone?" Adam joked.

"I'll take what I can get as of now," Eve replied, "I'll, _hopefully_, talk to you soon." She gave Adam one last look before heading for the restaurant's doors. Adam tucked the napkin into his pocket. He'd _definetly_ be calling Eve later on.

That afternoon, Dolph Ziggler was in the employee locker room of 24 Hour Fitness, awaiting the start of his break when his co-worker Ted DiBiase poked his head in the door.

"Hey, I've got a training session about to start. Can you handle something for me at the front desk?" Ted asked.

Dolph raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kelly? Isn't _she_ supposed to be working the front desk?"

"She didn't come in today," Ted replied, "look, it's really standard. This lady just wants to sign up for a membership, that's all. It'll be really quick."

Dolph smiled and stood up. "You owe me for this one, Teddy."

Dolph navigated his way through treadmills, ellipticals, stair-steppers, and more on his way to the front desk. When he got there, he almost regretted not wanting to do Ted this favor.

The beautiful woman standing on the opposite side of the counter smiled. "I take it you're here to sign me up?"

Dolph nodded and extended his hand. "And you'd be right. I'm Dolph, by the way."

The woman shook Dolph's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dolph. I'm Maria."

Dolph smiled and took in the woman's features, from her long, deep red hair to her green eyes to her willowy frame. He didn't just stare because Maria was beautiful, but because he swore he'd seen her somewhere before.

Dolph handed Maria the membership forms. "This is gonna sound kind of stupid," he prefaced, "but do I know you from somewhere?"

Maria laughed. "Maybe. Do you watch the channel four news?"

"Sometimes," Dolph replied.

"Well, there you go. I do the weather for the morning newscast," Maria replied.

Dolph smiled. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere!"

"I bet most of L.A. could say that, too," Maria joked. She handed Dolph the papers back. "Is there anything else I have to fill out?"

Dolph inspected them for a moment. "Nope, everything looks fine. I'll be making a copy of this one, though." He smiled and flashed the form where Maria had written down all her personal information.

Maria grinned. "What for?"

"Well, your phone number's on this page," said Dolph.

"And I'm guessing this is the part where you say you'd love to take me on a date sometime?" Maria asked.

Dolph nodded. "And this is the part where you say yes."

"And this is the part where I'd tell you that you were right," Maria began, "_and_ to pick me up at eight."

John Cena jumped out of the driver's seat as soon as he parked in front of the dentist's office. It was only the first spring practice of the season and one of his players had already lost a tooth. Wonderful.

John opened the driver's side back door and let two of the players from Vista High's football team, Evan Bourne (who was now minus a tooth) and his best friend who insisted on coming along, AJ Styles, out.

"Still have your tooth, Bourne?" he asked.

Evan pulled the tooth from his back pocket and showed it to John. "When is my mom getting here, Coach?"

"Soon, hopefully," John replied, leading the two of them into the dentist's office, "I just called her."

AJ laughed. "Man, I can't _believe_ Ken knocked your tooth out this early in the season!"

"Neither can I," John snorted.

"I say you leave it out," said AJ, "I think it looks pretty badass."

Evan raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "You're kidding me, right?"

John shook his head as the three of them walked up to the front desk. The look on the blonde girl's face was all the validation John needed that this was one of the most ridiculous situations he'd ever been in.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, the girl behind the counter asked, "How can I help you?"

"I'm John Cena, and this is one of my players, Evan Bourne," John began, "it says here in his file from the nurse's office that his family's insurance says he's covered here. He got a tooth knocked out a practice today."

The blonde girl, whose nametag read 'Maryse' looked at them crazy again. "There's no guarantee we'll get that thing put back in today," she said, "but you'll have to go to the back anyway for the standard stuff—you know, x-rays and whatnot. You can head on back; I'll let the assistant know you're coming."

John nodded. "Thanks." He led Evan and AJ through some French doors and on to the back. The trio made a quick right and arrived at the x-ray room. When they got there, a female employee had her back to them and was prepping the x-ray machine.

The petite brunette turned around and smiled at the three of them. AJ and Evan thought they'd have to pick their coach's jaw up off of the floor.

The lady turned her attention to Evan first. "So you're Evan, huh?"

Evan nodded.

"Are these two your dad and brother?" she asked gesturing to John and AJ.

"Oh, _no_," John said, "I'm nowhere near old enough to have a sixteen-year-old kid. I'm his football coach."

"I see," the woman replied, gesturing for Evan to sit in the chair. "Well, just the same, it's nice to meet you, Coach…"

"Cena, but you can call me John," John replied.

The woman removed the latex glove from one of her hands and reached out to shake John's hand. "Nice to meet you, John. I'm Mickie."

AJ leaned over to Evan. "Dude, what's up with your dentist's office?" he whispered, "Every chick who works here is smokin' hot! First that blonde girl at the front desk, now her?"

Evan elbowed his best friend. "Shut up!" he demanded, "Say it a little louder, why don't you? And I think you should lay off of Miss X-Ray—it looks like Coach already has his eye on her."

"Are your players always losing teeth, or is this an isolated incident?" Mickie teased.

"I promise this doesn't happen all the time," John replied, "I'm a damn good coach, if I do say so myself."

Mickie smiled. "Oh yeah? How good?"

"Too good to elaborate here and now," said John, "but I think we'd have plenty of time to talk about it over dinner tonight."

Mickie grinned. "You're on." She pulled a pen from the pocket of her scrubs and reached for John's hand. She wrote her number on his palm. She opened her mouth to say something, but her name being called over the PA system cut her off.

"Leaving so soon?" John asked.

"Unfortunately," Mickie sighed, "now that I've got Evan here all ready for his x-rays, I've gotta go help prep some unlucky guy for a root canal. I guess the job of a dental assistant is never done."

John laughed. "I guess not. So, I'll pick you up at eight?"

Mickie smiled. "And not a second later."

From the moment he walked into the Mercedes dealership with his best friend Alex Riley, Mike Mizanin just felt richer. Maybe, he thought, it was because he _was_ richer. He and Alex had just gotten their first big paychecks from the radio station, their first since getting their own radio show, which was growing more popular by the day. Now, after having saved up for a while, they were ready to splurge on brand-new Benzes.

Mike thought he was seeing things when a gorgeous saleswoman made her way toward him and Alex from across the showroom.

"That chick works here?" Alex whispered to Mike.

"I guess so," Mike replied absentmindedly, watching the woman get closer.

Alex looked the woman up and down. "She can sell me whatever the hell she wants," he breathed.

Mike and Alex were both equally enthralled with the woman, a beauty with tanned skin, long brown hair, and an hourglass shape. She smiled broadly at Mike and Alex.

"Hi, I'm Layla," she beamed, "how can I help you guys today?"

"We're looking to buy," Mike said as confidently as he possibly could. Her impeccably hot British accent was making it hard to concentrate.

The woman looked impressed. "Ooh, impressive. First time buyers, I'm guessing?"

"Lucky guess," said Alex.

"Do you guys have a certain model in mind? Anything you've got your eye on?" Layla asked.

"You," Alex mumbled.

Mike shot Alex an icy look. "Not really," he said, "but something fast, preferably."

"Something to help you avoid this God-forsaken L.A. traffic, huh?" Layla asked, "You two have got good taste. Right this way, boys." Layla sashayed, with Mike and Alex following close behind, over to a black CLK 500. Mike was sold already.

"This is _it_," Mike said, eyeing the car.

"Really? You're sure already?" Layla asked.

"This is the type of car I'd look good in," Mike said confidently, "the type of car I'd look even better taking you to dinner in."

Layla beamed. "A sale and a dinner date all in one afternoon?" she asked, "I'd love to take you up on your offer, Mr.—"

"Mizanin. Mike Mizanin," Mike replied, "And I'll see you at seven."

_**A/N: So there's the first chapter? What did you think? I know it was a bit long, sorry; the next few chapters probably will be. Review please! **_


	2. Be Mine, Part I

Chapter Two: Be Mine, Part I

_Nine months later: Valentine's Day 2011_

"…looks like we've got a high-pressure front that's moved in, making sure that this Valentine's Day will be a warm one. It's the perfect day for you and that special someone to hit, say, Santa Monica or Venice Beach, maybe?"

Dolph smiled as he watched Maria give the five-day outlook to the entire Los Angeles metro area. Dolph had been on set plenty of times stood beside the camera man, watching Maria on the green screen. He knew that "the hottest weather girl L.A. had ever seen" was _his_ girlfriend, and guys hated him for it, which made Dolph feel spectacular.

"…this has been Maria Kanellis with your weather. Now back to you in the studio." Maria flashed one last smile at the camera before it cut back to the anchor desk. The Greek-American stunner then made her way over to Dolph, and the two of them shared a kiss.

"Great job," said Dolph.

Maria smiled. "Thanks, but that's what you say every day."

"Because you do a great job every day, duh," Dolph joked.

Maria rolled her green orbs and intertwined her hands with Dolph's. "What time are you going in today?"

"About eight-thirty or so, why?" Dolph asked.

"I thought so. It's nearly seven-thirty now," Maria replied.

Dolph looked at his watch and groaned. "You're right."

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"I was hoping I'd get to stay here with you a little bit longer," Dolph fake-pouted.

"Well," Maria said, "it _is _Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Dolph grinned, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"So cheer up, okay?" said Maria, "As soon as work's done, I'll be all yours for the rest of the day…well, after dinner with everyone else, that is."

Dolph smiled. "I like the sound of that." He and Maria kissed one more time before he left to head to work. He had a little over an hour to get from Studio City to West Hollywood in L.A. traffic. Terrific.

Adam had just pulled into the restaurant's parking lot when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_What's up, man?"_

Adam recognized the voice as Randy's. "I'm heading in to work right now. Wait, don't you have work today, too? Shouldn't you be fixing a computer or something, _not_ talking on the phone?" he teased.

"'_Should be' and 'actually doing' are two different things, my man,_" said Randy, "_But, all jokes aside, I was just checking to see if Jay came through for us tonight."_

"Everything will be ready for the girls tonight, I promise," said Adam. Him, Randy, John, Mike, and Dolph had convinced Jay to shut down the restaurant for the night for just the five couples.

"_Score! Alright then. I'll see you all tonight."_

"Later," said Adam.

When Adam walked in, he was greeted by Jay's wife, Trish. "Morning, Adam," she said brightly. The beautiful Canadian was behind the cash register.

"Morning," Adam replied, reached across the counter to hug one of his best friends, "Where's Jay?"

"He volunteered to drop Will off at school today, but he should be here soon," Trish replied, smiling at the thought of her and Jay's six-year-old son and Adam's godson, William Jason Reso, Jr.

"Shocker," Adam joked, feigning surprise.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I know, right?" she said, shutting the till. "So, are you and the other guys excited for tonight?"

Adam smiled. "Oh yeah. The girls think that the other guys and I are geniuses…_romantic_ geniuses," he said, "but if we'll all be here, where will you and Jay be?"

"We're still going out, and Amy volunteered to watch Will for us," Trish replied.

Adam cringed at the mention of the name of his ex, Amy Dumas, who also happened to be Trish's best friend. Trish caught Adam's expression out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry," she said, "Amy's not gonna try and sabotage tonight or anything."

Adam beamed. "I know. I just wanted to hear _you_ say that." Bad-mouthing Amy behind her back to their mutual best friend was just something Adam did for fun; anyone with eyes could see that Amy was the last thing on his mind—effective May 14, 2010.

It was moments like this that the guys remembered the perks of having a pair of friends with their own restaurant. In the few hours since today's abnormally early closing time, Jay and Trish had sent the staff on a mad dash to adorn the outdoor dining terrace and make sure everything was perfect when the guys brought the girls in tonight, and they'd really outdone themselves.

Mike and Layla were the first to arrive (in the black CLK 500 she'd sold him nine months ago, of course).

"You look _so_ cute," Layla said, appraising Mike's red dress shirt and black tie and slacks. She playfully pinched her boyfriend's cheek.

Mike smiled as he pulled into a parking space. "I suppose 'cute' will do," he said, "but you on the other hand? God, I swear there are no words." He bit his lip as he took in Layla's black, form-fitting strapless dress, accented with red pumps. Her brown hair was in full, loose curls and she wore red lipstick.

"Oh, thanks, babe," Layla said as she kissed Mike.

Mike returned the kiss as he unbuckled his seatbelt and, in a classic gentleman move, he walked around to the other side of the car and opened Layla's door.

He held his arm out to his girlfriend. "Shall we?"

The British beauty smiled and linked her arm with his. "We shall."

As the pair took their seat on the terrace, Dolph and Maria pulled up. When Dolph got out to open Maria's door, Mike and Layla noticed he was wearing a semi-formal outfit with a Dolph Ziggler twist: dark blue Paper Denim jeans, a black dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned with a turquoise tie, a silver studded belt, and brand-new turquoise-and-silver Air Force Ones. Like her boyfriend's, Maria's outfit was flashy—a strapless silver dress with a bustier top and silver stilettos. Her red hair was curled and in a half-up, half-down style.

Layla smiled and stood to hug Maria. "God, I'm jealous! You look amazing!"

Maria smiled. "Jealous of what? You, my darling, look gorgeous. Mike's a lucky man." She playfully punched Mike, who wrapped his arms around Layla in response.

"I know," he said with a wink.

Dolph nodded to the terrace's decorations. "I knew Jay and Trish wouldn't let us down, but goddamn! I'm impressed."

"You and I both," said Mike, "well, and John and Mickie."

The four of them turned to face the parking lot, where John and Mickie had just arrived. John smiled and waved to them as he opened Mickie's door. The Massachusetts native wore a black blazer, a blue dress shirt and black slacks. Mickie stepped out of John's F-150 wearing a blue off-the-shoulder dress that hit mid-thigh and a pair of black patent leather heels. Her long auburn hair was curled and flung over one shoulder.

John whistled as he finally got a view of everyone together. "You know what, Mike and Dolph? We're some lucky-ass men, you know that?" He smiled and gripped Mickie's hand tighter.

"You're telling me," said Dolph, "what did we ever do to snag supermodel look-a-likes like these?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't do a damn thing. If I recall correctly, _all_ of us met by accident."

Mickie gestured to the parking lot. "I dare you to tell Randy that to his face," she joked. Randy and Melina had just pulled up. Randy had ditched the jacket/blazer idea and wore a purple vest over a white dress shirt with black slacks. He helped Melina down his SUV's running boards wearing a one-shoulder purple dress and strappy black heels. Her jet black hair cascaded over her shoulders in big curls.

"_Ay, caliente_!" Mike joked.

"Hey, watch yourself around my hot tamale, man," joked Randy, "you've got your own English muffin over there."

Dolph rolled his eyes. "You two can argue all you want; _I'm_ gonna call Adam and find out where he and Eve are. I'm starving!"

"Not for much longer," said Mike, "here they come."

Before Dolph could do any more complaining about his appetite, Adam and Eve finally arrived.

Adam grinned as he walked around his car to open Eve's door. "Did we keep you waiting?" he called. The tall Canadian wore black slacks, a black dress shirt, a gold tie, and his trademark sunglasses. He helped Eve out of the car, who wore a tight, strapless gold blouse, a body-hugging black pencil skirt, and a pair of gold heels the girls were certain she'd bought just for tonight. Her thick, caramel-colored hair spilled over her shoulders in big, dramatic curls.

"You asshole!" said Dolph, "Of course you did! I'm fucking starving, get in here!"

"Shut up before we walk slower!" Adam said.

"You can walk as slow as you want, but if you do, I'm leaving," Eve teased, "I'm with Dolph, I'm starving!"

John rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah! Are you guys all done? I thought we had the restaurant shut down to have the best Valentine's Day ever, not bitch about how hungry Dolph may or may not be."

Adam tapped his temple with his index finger. "I read your mind," he said. He tapped on the restaurant's doors and two of the servers, Michelle McCool and Cody Rhodes, brought out two trays with champagne flutes and placed them on the table closest to the group.

"I propose a toast," Randy said, raising his glass.

Mike frowned. "That's what I was gonna say!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm proposing a toast," Randy joked.

"To what?" Layla asked.

"To spending Valentine's Day with the love of my life, my best friends, and the loves of their lives," said John.

"To accidentally falling in love nine years ago today," Maria added.

"Or simply, to a Valentine's Day we'll all remember," Adam suggested.

Eve put her arm around his shoulder and held her glass up beside his. "I'll drink to that."

_**A/N: What did you think? I bet you're wondering why I split this chapter up. You'll find out soon. Thanks so much for the positive feed back on the first chapter(: Review please!**_


	3. Be Mine, Part II

Chapter Three: Be Mine, Part II

_12:15 A.M.: February 15, 2011 _

Giddy from their night at the restaurant, although not necessarily drunk, Adam and Eve stumbled into Adam's apartment around midnight.

Eve giggled. "I had the best time tonight! Thanks, babe for convincing Jay and Trish to let us have the restaurant all to ourselves tonight."

Adam smiled and kissed Eve. "You're welcome. It's nothing to ensure that the best girlfriend in the world has the best Valentine's Day in the world."

"Oh, you're just trying to butter me up," said Eve, "although if you literally buttered me up, it would be easier to get this top off. Can you give me a hand with this, babe?"

Eve turned around and Adam slowly pulled the zipper down, gradually exposing inch after inch of tanned skin. He breathed in sharply, as just that visual alone was giving him all kinds of ideas. But why not? It was Valentine's Day after all; or, at least it had been not too long ago.

Eve let her top fall to the ground and she turned to face Adam. She placed to fingers just underneath his jaw, feeling his rapidly quickening pulse. She smiled. "Someone's excited."

"Damn right I am," Adam replied, "what do you say we go capitalize on that right now?" His eyes looked past Eve and down the hall to his bedroom.

Eve bit her lip. "What do I say? I say yes."

John fumbled with his key as he tried to simultaneously open his front door, kiss Mickie, and prevent her from unbuttoning his pants then and there.

"Can't you at least wait until we're inside?" John teased.

Mickie laughed. "Nope." She slammed the door shut behind her, threw her purse on the couch, and kicked off her heels in rapid succession. The Southerner jumped right back into John's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The two of them proceeded to kiss passionately again and Mickie started having serious difficulty unbuttoning John's shirt.

"Why are these buttons so damn small?" Mickie whined.

"What? I got the shirt on just fine. What's the problem?" John asked.

"Can I just rip it?" Mickie asked.

"_No_," John replied. He carried Mickie into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. He hiked her dress up around her hips and they continued to kiss. Mickie furiously unbuckled John's belt, unzipped his pants, and dropped his slacks around his ankles.

"You think you can at least wait until we get to the bedroom?" John asked.

Mickie shrugged. "That depends. How fast can you walk?"

John smiled. "Fast enough." Mickie squealed as John flung her over his shoulder and carried her off down the hall.

At least John and Mickie had waited until they got home; that was more than could be said for Dolph and Maria.

The two of them were on their way to Maria's house and were stopped at a stoplight as Maria pulled her dress back over her head. She looked in the rearview and smiled.

Dolph looked over from the passenger seat, using the red light as his opportunity to pull his jeans back on. "Just say it," he said.

"Say what?" Maria asked.

"I'm _amazing_, just go ahead and say it," Dolph gloated, "I bet you've never gotten a Valentine's Day gift like that."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'll say it when you admit that I'm equally amazing," she said, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dolph said as the light turned green.

"But honestly," Maria said, running a hand through Dolph's brown hair, "I really did have a great time at the restaurant. Sure, it was awesome of Jay and Trish to let us have the place for the night, but the thought you and the other guys put into it was just…_wow_. Thanks for an amazing night, babe."

Dolph leaned over to kiss Maria as "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" came on the radio.

"It's our song!" Maria breathed.

"Which means singing along is mandatory," said Dolph.

"You wanna start the chorus this time?" Maria asked.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep…" _Dolph began.

"'_Cause I miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…" _Maria continued.

"'_Cause even when I dream of you…" _Dolph sang.

"_The sweetest dream will never do…" _said Maria.

"_I still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing!"_ Dolph and Maria sang together.

And that's how Dolph and Maria ended their night, driving home, teetering on the brink between buzzed and sober, and singing along to Aerosmith.

One noise complaint was one thing, but when you've got three noise complaints for one condo, that usually signals a problem. That was one thing Shawn Michaels had learned in his fifteen years with the LAPD. According to the three—count 'em, three—calls that had come in tonight regarding this one condo, it sounded like there was a struggle going on, but Shawn was no rookie; he knew what was up. A 'struggle' going on in the early morning hours after Valentine's Day…well, it was easy to put those pieces together.

Randy's breathing was getting shallow and Melina's eyes were rolling back into her head, because they were getting to the point where…well, you know, when three loud knocks on the front door startled them.

"What the hell was that?" Melina asked. She reached over and opened one of the nightstand's drawers and pulled out one of Randy's t-shirts and threw it on.

"I don't know, but they'd better have a damn good explanation for interrupting us," Randy growled, pulling on his boxers. He leaned over and snatched a pair of basketball shorts from his dresser drawer and headed for the front door. When Randy opened the door, he stood face-to-face with a blonde, middle-aged LAPD officer.

"Good evening, or morning, I guess," said Officer Michaels.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Anything I can help you with, Officer?"

"Actually, yes," said Officer Michaels, "we've gotten a few noise complaints about this unit."

Randy hoped Officer Michaels couldn't see how wide his blue eyes got. _Were we really _that _loud_? He wondered. Before Randy could respond, Melina appeared beside him in the doorway.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Officer Michaels tried to remain as professional as possible, considering that there was a half-naked, very attractive young woman standing right in front of him. "We've had some noise complaints."

Melina winced. "Shit."

"Look," began Officer Michaels, "the name Randal Orton is on the lease. Is that you, sir?"

Randy nodded. "Why?"

Officer Michaels sighed. "I ran your name on the way over here, and you don't have any priors. What's more, a little noise complaint is nothing to get on you about, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. You two have a nice night."

Randy and Melina exchanged a look as Officer Michaels walked away.

"_Noise complaint_?" Melina spat, "God, your neighbors are assholes."

Mike saw a smile cross Layla's sleeping face as he climbed back into bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and she rolled over to face him. Mike ran a hand through his girlfriend's hair and he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" he said.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. My makeup's been all but sweated off and my curls have fallen out, thanks to you."

Mike laughed. "Well, I can definetly take responsibility for all that. But I'm serious! You're beautiful all the time."

"Oh yeah?" Layla asked.

Mike nodded. "I've thought you were gorgeous from the first moment I saw you."

Layla laughed. "The 'first time' being when you and Alex came into the dealership, looking as though you'd never seen a woman before?"

"Yes, _that_ time," Mike replied, "and as amazing as you looked to me that day, you've only become more beautiful every day that's followed."

Tears began to well in Layla's eyes. "Michael Gregory Mizanin, that is the sweetest and most genuine thing anyone has ever said to me! But, if you don't mind me asking, where is all this coming from? At nearly one in the morning, I might add."

"Well, tonight got me thinking," said Mike, "Adam, Randy and John have all popped the question to Eve, Melina, and Mickie. They're all engaged, and…" His voice dropped off.

"And what?" Layla asked.

"And then I thought about all the mornings—and nights, like right now- I've woken up beside you," Mike continued, "and it made me realize that I don't just wanna do that when we stay the night at each other's houses. I wanna roll over and see you every time I wake up for the rest of my life."

Layla breathed in sharply. "Mike, what are you trying to say?"

"Marry me, Layla."

Just like that, three words cut into the early morning darkness of Layla's bedroom.

Layla gasped. "Are you serious? Are you…_proposing_ to me right now?"

"I'm dead serious," said Mike, "Layla El-Samroutha, will you marry me?"

The tears that had begun to well in Layla's eyes finally began to roll down her cheeks. She smiled so broadly Mike thought her face would crack.

"Yes," she finally said, "I'll marry you."

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Feedback is awesome. Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the previous chapter. You guys rock! Oh, and credit to Aerosmith for the lyrics from one of my all-time favorite songs "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing". Review please!**_


	4. Aftermath

Chapter Four: Aftermath 

The next day, the girls all met up at Santa Monica Place to eat and do some shopping. They nearly choked on their lemonade when Layla told them about Mike proposing.

Melina lowered her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Where's the rock, Lay?"

Layla winced and laced her fingers. "There isn't one."

Mickie raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight: you and Mike are engaged, but there's no ring?"

"I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous," Layla said defensively, "but you guys weren't _there_. You didn't hear what Mike said and how he said it. We'll get our ring soon enough."

Maria smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you two just the same, Lay. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Ria," Layla replied.

"So, it looks like we're just waiting on you, Ria," said Eve, leaning back in her chair.

"Waiting on me to what?" Maria asked.

"To get engaged, duh," Mickie replied.

"Oh," Maria said, looking down and sipping her drink intently.

"Haven't you ever thought about you and Dolph getting engaged?" Melina asked.

Maria shrugged. "Sure, I guess, but I don't want to pressure him. He'll propose when he's ready."

Mickie sighed. "It's not that I don't have faith in Dolph, Ria," she said, "but I think he's the type of guy that _needs_ pressuring."

"I'm with Micks," Eve seconded, "Dolph has this plan in place where a proposal is down the road. The only thing that could possibly speed up the process was if Ria got knocked up."

Maria banged on the vacant table next to them with her fist. "Knock on wood."

Meanwhile, in West Hollywood, the guys were taking full advantage of their courtesy-of-Dolph free memberships and working out at 24 Hour Fitness.

John stumbled and nearly fell off of the treadmill. "You did _what_?"

Mike was on the treadmill beside them. "You heard me."

Randy was at the weight bench right behind them. He hung the bar back on the rack, sat up, and shook his head. "I can't believe you, man."

Mike turned the treadmill off and turned around to face Randy. "You can't believe what? What, you don't think Lay and I are right for each other?"

"It's got nothing to do with that," Randy replied, using his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow, "but, dude, try to look at the situation from our stand point: you proposed to Layla at one o'clock in the morning sporadically after you two had just had sex. I'm sure you were feeling pretty romantic, and…"

"And I see where you're going, and you're wrong," Mike said.

Beside them, Adam was laying into a punching bag. "It doesn't matter how Mike proposed, as long as he meant it," he said, "you _did_ mean it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" said Mike.

"Well, it's settled then," Adam said, "yeah, there's no ring, but that's temporary. You love her, she loves you, and you two wanna get married. So you two are engaged and nobody, not even our buddy Randy over here, can tell you different."

"What do you guys think about a four-couple wedding?" John asked.

"Why four? Aren't there ten of us?" Dolph asked.

"Number one, I was kidding," John began, "and number two, if I had been serious, yeah, I meant four and not five because you, my friend, haven't proposed to Maria yet."

"What's your point?" asked Dolph.

John grinned. "I mean exactly what I said, you haven't proposed to Maria yet. She's still your girlfriend and not your fiancee."

"We've been together less than nine months!" said Dolph, "Who proposes that early?"

The other guys shot him a look.

Dolph laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot—you guys."

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but I just wanted to give you the characters' takes on being engaged (or not being engaged in Dolph and Maria's case), marriage, etc. Their thoughts on these things really begin to come into play in the next chapter. Thank you to TakerQueenUnleashed and xMyHeartShine for reviewing the previous chapter. Keep them coming!**_


	5. Bombshell

Chapter Five: Bombshell

_Six weeks later…_

At first, Dolph couldn't believe his eyes. He had never expected Maria to show up unannounced in the middle of the day at his job, but here she was. Smiling, he made his way up to the front desk and hopped over the counter.

"Were you trying to surprise me at work?" Dolph asked, kissing Maria. She returned the kiss and smiled back, but something about her smile wasn't the same; it was nervous and full of anxiety and tension.

"Yes and no," Maria replied halfheartedly.

Dolph frowned and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "What's the matter? You've been here all of five seconds, and you've seemed depressed or something for all five."

Maria sighed. "I'm not depressed. I've just got something to tell you and I don't know how to say it or how you'll react."

"Just tell me, Ria," Dolph urged.

Maria shifted uneasily. "Alright, so you know how I haven't been feeling well these last few days?"

"Yeah," said Dolph, "you were throwing up all morning yesterday! Did you go to the doctor?"

Maria looked anxious again. "Yeah."

"And what happened? Did you have the flu or something?" Dolph asked.

"No," Maria replied, "the reason I've been sick is because…" Her voice trailed off.

"Is because of what?" asked Dolph.

"The reason I've been sick is because I'm pregnant, Dolph."

Dolph staggered backwards a bit. "You are?" He wasn't sure how to feel; he was happy, excited, nervous, and terrified all at once.

Maria nodded. "And I know fatherhood may not seem like part of your master plan right now," she began, "but I'm keeping the baby, so don't try and convince me to…"

Dolph realized where she was going and he cut her off. "Ria, what are you talking about?" he asked, "I would _never_ try and convince you not to keep the baby…_our_ baby. Sure, I didn't plan on becoming a dad this early, and the idea of it scares the shit out of me, but that won't stop me from doing it and being damn good at it."

Maria smiled. "You mean that?"

"Of course," said Dolph, "and you know what? I think I'm gonna take the rest of the afternoon off. You and I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>Adam was in the restaurant's kitchen filling orders when he heard the <em>click, click <em>sound of heels on the floor and the chatter amongst all the male kitchen workers stopped and the whispers started. Curious, Adam looked up and saw Eve standing there. He smiled.

"Hey, babe," he said, approaching his fiancee for a kiss.

"Hey," Eve replied nervously, "can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," Adam replied, before calling over his shoulder, "Jack, cover for me for a few minutes!"

The restaurant's sous chef, Jack Swagger, took Adam's place behind the grill and gave him a thumbs up.

Adam led Eve outside to the terrace, where they'd all had dinner on Valentine's Day. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I've got a whole lot to say, so I just need you to shut up and listen for a couple minutes, okay?" Eve said.

Adam nodded.

Eve sighed. "I knew there was a possibility, I really did. I told Mickie and she told me to take the test. At first I told her she was stupid and that those things are inaccurate, but now that I'm seeing it for myself, I'm realizing it's true. I mean, Valentine's Day was six weeks ago…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Adam asked, "What test?"

"A pregnancy test," Eve replied, breathing in sharply, "I'm, _we're_ having a baby, Adam."

Adam's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Are you serious? We're gonna be parents?"

Eve seemed confused. "Wait…you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am!" Adam replied, "We're having a baby! I always told you I wanted kids. Sure, this is a little earlier than I planned, but I'm not complaining. Aren't _you_ happy?"

"Of course," said Eve, "I just wasn't sure if you'd still stand behind your 'I love kids' mentality. I couldn't wait until you got home to find out; I needed to tell you in person, right now."

Adam smiled. "Well, I hope my reaction was everything you hoped for. God, I still can't believe we're having a baby!" he gushed excitedly. He picked Eve up and spun her around. Once he put her down, he knelt in front of Eve and put a hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked.

"What's it look like?" asked Adam, "I'm saying hi to little Adam."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Los Angeles! I'm The Miz…"<p>

"…and I'm the one and only A-Ri, Alex Riley, and welcome to L.A.'s most awesome radio show!"

No sooner than Alex had finished the introduction coming back from commercial did a light flicker on the switchboard.

"Looks like we've got a caller," Alex said.

Mike hit the button to answer the call. "Good afternoon, and you're on the air with The Miz and A-Ri. What's your name and where are you calling from?"

The female caller laughed a laugh Mike knew well. "I'll give you three guesses who it is."

Alex elbowed Mike. "It had better not take you more than one."

Mike laughed. "To all my loyal listeners out there, that beautiful British voice you've got the pleasure of hearing belongs to my gorgeous fiancee, Layla El."

Layla giggled. "Oh, stop it! I was calling because I've got something to tell you, and it can't wait."

"You want to tell all of L.A. how much you love me?" Mike asked.

"Well, that too," Layla said uneasily, "I want to tell all of L.A. that…"

"Spit it out, Lay!" A-Ri goaded.

Layla breathed in deeply. "I wanted to tell all of L.A. that I'm six weeks pregnant with The Miz's child."

It suddenly got really quiet in the studio, and then it erupted into applause. Mike was so in shock he didn't initially realize it until Alex wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, man! You're gonna be a father!" said Alex. He turned to the mic and said, "Attention, listeners: this is _not _a joke. Our beloved Miz is going to be a dad! So how about all you parents out there call us up and give our man some parenting advice, alright? We'll take your calls after the commercial."

Alex took off his headset and turned to Mike. "Are you alright?"

Mike smiled. "I'm great, I'm just kind of out of it at the moment."

"Did you two forget I'm still on the phone?" Layla asked.

"Oh crap! Sorry babe," Mike said, "look, the second the show's over I'm coming to your house. I can't wait to see you!"

"And the baby?" asked Layla hopefully.

Mike laughed. "And the baby."

* * *

><p>Melina's cryptic phone call earlier in the day had Randy's head swirling with a million questions the entire drive to Devlin Tower. He usually picked her up from work when he got off anyway, so that much was the same. But today would be different, because Melina had said so. She'd called Randy earlier, asking him to hurry because she had something important to tell him. Ever since he'd gotten the call, Randy had been trying to guess what it was.<p>

Randy hit the 'up' button once he was inside the elevator and began his ride to the twentieth floor. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and Nikki Bella, a good friend of Melina's and another paralegal at the law firm, stepped in. She smiled at the sight of Randy.

"Hey, Randy," the brunette said as she stepped in beside Randy. She carried a stack of binders.

"Hey, Nikki. Need some help with those?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I'm good. When you've worked here all of five seconds, you learn to get good at balancing things," Nikki replied, "I take it you're here because Melina's got something important to tell you. Am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Randy asked.

"Oh, lucky guess," Nikki lied.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Nikki, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Something like what?" Nikki asked.

"Mel called me earlier and said she had something important to tell me," said Randy, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Nikki adjusted the stack of binders. "I already told you I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Randy crossed his arms and looked down at Nikki as the door opened on the twentieth floor. "You're positive?"

Nikki nodded. "Positive. I'll see you later, Randy; I've gotta run these to Shane's office."

Randy waved at Nikki as she walked in the opposite direction. That conversation had only made him more anxious to talk to Melina. He was one hundred percent sure that Melina had already told Nikki what she was preparing to tell him, and from the way Nikki had acted and blatantly lied, Melina had to be holding back a bombshell.

Randy knocked on the door to Stephanie's office and Melina answered a few seconds later. He smiled. "You didn't even ask who it was."

"I knew it was you," said Melina.

Randy looked around as he entered the office. "Where's Stephanie?"

"In a meeting, as always," Melina replied.

Randy laughed and leaned back on Stephanie's desk. "So what was so important that you needed to tell me face-to-face right this second?" he asked, "And, oh yeah, Nikki was acting pretty weird in the elevator, so…"

Melina's hands flew over her mouth. "Nikki told you about the baby?"

Randy looked shocked. "Whose baby?"

"Our baby," said Melina, "Nikki was the only person who knew."

"Wait, you're pregnant? How did Nikki find out before me?" Randy asked.

Melina sighed. "She was there when I took the pregnancy test."

"When did you take the test?" asked Randy.

Melina leaned on the desk next to him. "This morning, right after we came in. Nikki put me up to it, since I've been sick lately and everything. All the signs were there! How could I be so blind?" She buried her face in her hands.

Randy embraced her. "You sound so scared."

"I am!" Melina exclaimed. "There are people who plan for years to have a baby, and here we are, about to be parents out of the fucking blue! I've always wanted to be a mom, really, I have. I just thought I'd have more warning."

Randy took Melina's hand in his. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," Melina replied, "meaning that the baby was conceived around…"

Randy finished the thought. "Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>It was a little after six that evening and John was just about ready to wrap up practice when the assistant coach, Dwayne Johnson, tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"You've got a visitor," he said.

John kept his eyes on his team, who were doing their last set of drills. "Who?" he asked absentmindedly.

Dwayne gestured into the stands behind them. "Your fiancee."

John whirled around to see Mickie waving at him. He smiled and jogged over to her. Once he made it to the bleachers, he stood on his tip toes and kissed Mickie hello. "What are you doing here, beautiful?"

"I have something that I need to tell you," said Mickie, "but before I say anything, have you talked to the guys today?"

John nodded. "I just got off the phone with Randy. Melina, Eve, Maria, and Layla are all pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"Do you know what they all have in common?" Mickie asked.

"No," John replied.

"If my math is correct, those babies were all conceived on Valentine's Day," said Mickie.

"Meaning they all got in on when we came back from the restaurant," John joked.

"So did we," Mickie said in a more serious tone.

John chose his next words carefully. "Are you trying to tell me that you're-?"

"Pregnant?" asked Mickie, "Yes, John, I am. Six weeks along, just like all the other girls."

John's face lit up. "We're having a baby?"

Mickie nodded and smiled. "You seem more excited about it that I am."

"Excited? Are you kidding me? I'm _beyond_ excited," said John. He kissed Mickie enthusiastically before blowing his whistle to get the attention of the entire team and Dwayne.

"What is it?" Dwayne called.

"I'm gonna be a father!" John called back, "We're having a baby!"

Dwayne smiled. "You hear that, team? Coach Cena and Miss James over there are starting themselves a family!"

The whole team erupted into applause and cheers.

"Hey, Coach!" called Evan, "We're all invited to the baby shower, right?"

John smiled. "Of course."

Mickie laughed. "The whole team?"

John shrugged. "We'll have to make do with this football team until we make one of our own."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Feedback is awesome. Thanks to xMyHeartShine for reviewing the previous chapter. Review please!**_


	6. Sex Drive

Chapter Six: Sex Drive

The next evening, John and Randy were at John's house watching the Laker game. It was times like these, the two of them thought, when you needed your bros the most. That especially went if his situation happened to exactly mirror yours.

The first quarter was coming to a close and L.A. was up only four points over Boston. A game this close would usually dictate being completely into it and going into rabid super fan mode, screaming at Kobe Bryant not to miss that free throw, commanding Pau Gasol to sink that three, or praying Ron Artest's crazy ass wouldn't have another meltdown. But tonight was different. The two of them, best friends since high school who had vowed never to be tied down had now fallen madly in love with the women of their dreams and were seven-and-a-half months from being fathers.

"So what did you say when Mickie told you about the baby?" Randy asked, chugging half a can of Budweiser as soon as he'd asked.

John raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, man! What is this, college?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You make us sound like we've been out of college for twenty years and we're old as fuck or something."

"I just don't want you getting too faded to drive home, that's all," John replied, "I definetly don't need you passed out on my couch when Micks gets back from the mall. Hell, I may have to kick you out sooner."

"Why?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "I heard when women are pregnant, their sex drive goes through the roof!" he said, "Meaning, if I get some action tonight, I don't need you in the next room over."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, whatever, now answer my question."

"I don't remember what I said," John replied, "but I remember what I felt. As soon as Micks told me, I got happy. _Really_ happy, actually. I didn't think I'd ever be this excited about anything. What about you? What was it like when Mel told you?"

Randy shook his head. "She didn't really tell me; she blurted it out after her friend Nikki had dropped all these ridiculous hints."

"I didn't ask how she told you," said John, "I asked how you felt when you found out. What I'm trying to ask is, how do you feel about being a dad?"

Randy shrugged and breathed in deeply. "I'm happy, I definetly am. I think Mel and I will be great parents, but she's scared as hell and so am I."

John sighed. "I have to admit, I think all five of us are. So, we have to depend on each other now more than ever. We can't freak out; we've gotta be calm for our own sakes, the girls' sakes, and our kids…well, soon to be kids."

Eve had noticed over the last twenty-four hours that Adam had developed a weird fixation with her stomach. She finally decided to call him on it while they were at home on the couch.

Eve raised an eyebrow as Adam ran his hand over her still-flat stomach. "Having fun down there?"

Adam laughed. "Loads."

Eve smiled. "I'm only six weeks along!" she said, "You can't even tell I'm pregnant yet. Shouldn't you be waiting to talk to the baby for a few months?"

"Why?" Adam asked, "I'm going to make it a point to talk to Adam, Jr. every day until he's born."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Eve asked.

Adam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've just got this feeling that we're gonna have a boy."

"And what if we have a girl?" Eve asked, "Will you be disappointed?"

"Of course not!" Adam replied, "A happy, healthy baby is what I really want. If we do have a girl, though, I know she's gonna be drop-dead gorgeous, just like her mom."

Eve smiled and leaned over to kiss Adam. "You're such a kiss up."

Adam laughed. "That's a label I'll wear with pride," he said as his phone vibrated in his pocket. After he'd wretched it from his jeans, he saw he had a text from Randy:

_Dude, John just told me the craziest thing! He said that when women are pregnant their sex drive intensifies or something. I don't know if that's true or not, but I'm damn sure about to try it out tonight. What about you?_

Adam smiled as he closed his phone and looked over at Eve. She was busy watching TV and didn't look over at him. It was silent for a few moments until Eve broke the silence.

"Let's go have sex, like, right now," Eve said.

Adam's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't pretend like you're gonna contemplate the situation. Now come on!" She grabbed Adam by both of his hands and pulled him up off of the couch.

Adam smiled and gestured down the hallway to their bedroom. "Lead the way."

Dolph was in the kitchen and could hear everything going on during the Laker game because Mike was blasting the TV. Dolph shook his head at his friend, opened the refrigerator, took two Budweisers out and shut the fridge. When he emerged from the kitchen, Mike was glued to the TV as Rajon Rondo, one of Boston's star players, went up for two free throws.

"Don't make it, don't make it, don't make it…" Mike mumbled to himself. He groaned as Rondo sunk both shots.

Dolph rolled his eyes. "Calm down! You know we're going to win anyway, so why even stress? I think there's way too much going on right now for the Lakers to be your first priority."

Mike leaned back into Dolph's couch. "You're right, with Lay moving in and everything…"

Dolph cut him off. "Layla's moving in with you? When?"

"This weekend," Mike replied.

Still shocked, Dolph opened his can of beer. "When did she make that decision?"

"It was more like our decision," Mike corrected, "and we kind of came to the conclusion together."

"Why?" Dolph asked, "You two have lasted this long together and you've been living separately."

"Well, gee, I don't know," Mike said sarcastically, "maybe because we've been engaged for six weeks and she's pregnant with my child."

"I know that," Dolph shot, "but what I'm saying is, why wreck a good thing?"

Mike shook his head. "I'm not wrecking anything. Having Lay move in with me is the next step. I'm getting realistic, dude, we all are. Maybe you should do the same."

Dolph's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Mike sighed. "You, Adam, Randy, John and I are best friends. We're all engaged except for you," he said, "in Adam and John's cases, their fiancées live with them; in me and Randy's cases, we're making that happen this weekend. All five of us are gonna be fathers, and I don't want you to be left behind."

"You don't wanna leave me behind, and I don't wanna be left behind," replied Dolph, "but I'm so scared to propose to Ria. Every time the thought even crosses my mind, the thought scares the shit out of me, and I've got no idea why. I want to marry the mother of my child, Mike, but I don't know how to ask."

"So _that's_ what your problem is?" Mike asked, "You're scared?"

Dolph nodded and sighed. "Laugh if you want."

Mike shook his head. "Why would I do that? I've just gotta make a few calls."

"Calls to who?" Dolph asked.

"Lay, Mickie, Melina, and Eve. They know more about this stuff than guys do," Mike replied.

"What stuff?" asked Dolph.

"You know, how to pop the question," replied Mike.

Dolph felt relieved. He was positive his best friends' fiancées would come up with something Maria would love. All he had to do was show up with the ring. He knew it would be a lot easier said than done, but he was in love with Maria and he was ready to prove it like he never had before.

_**A/N: So what are your thoughts? This was kind of a fun chapter for me. Yes, as a die-hard Lakers fan and with the story taking place in L.A. I found it nearly mandatory to throw some Lakers references in there(: Those probably aren't the last of them either. Aside from that, how was it? Thanks so much for the feedback on the previous chapter, it makes my day. Review please!**_


	7. Twelve Weeks

Chapter Seven: Twelve Weeks 

Before it felt as though any of the guys could blink, the twelve-week mark rolled around. Twelve weeks into a pregnancy meant one thing: twelve week check-ups.

"Miss El, Mr. Mizanin, the doctor will see you now," the nurse said as she emerged from behind a door. She looked up from the clipboard presumably containing the names of the people with appointments, and her eyes locked with Mike and Layla's as they stood and walked toward her. Mike could hear Layla's breathing quicken and he gripped her hand tighter.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as the nurse led them from the waiting room and down a hallway.

"I'm terribly nervous," Layla replied shakily, laying one hand on her stomach.

Mike smiled and laid his hand on top of hers. "Don't be. You're only nervous because this is our first check-up. Soon, this'll just be routine."

Layla smiled and sighed. "I'll definetly try and remember that. Thank you, sweetheart." She leaned in to kiss Mike as the nurse opened the door. Once inside, Mike and Layla found themselves face to face with their doctor, Kurt Angle.

"How are the two of you doing today?" Dr. Angle asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

Layla didn't respond, and Mike laughed. "I'm fine," he replied as the couple took a seat across from their doctor, "but my fiancee's really nervous."

Dr. Angle smiled. "I assure you, there's nothing to be nervous about," he said, "all we'll be doing today is running some routine tests to make sure all is well with the pregnancy so far. You'll even be able to see the baby."

Layla's face suddenly lit up. "We will?"

"You sure will," Dr. Angle replied, "so, we'll conduct the tests first and then we'll do the ultrasound. Ready to begin?"

Mike took Layla's hand in his and exchanged a smile with his fiancee. "Ready."

Randy and Melina sat beside John and Mickie waiting to be called in to see the doctor.

"I still say all of us should've come in together," Randy said to no one in particular, flipping through an issue of Sports Illustrated.

John laughed and placed an arm around Mickie's shoulder. "Why? It already looks crazy enough that the four of us are going in together. If we'd all come, it would look like the girls all made some kind of crazy pregnancy pact."

That thought startled Randy. He placed the magazine on his lap and looked at Melina. "That _isn't_ what happened, right?"

Melina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, Randy. All of us vowed to seduce you guys on Valentine's Day and get knocked up at the same time."

"I bet that's not the answer you were counting on," Mickie teased.

"I could've done without the sarcasm," Randy joked, laying a hand on Melina's stomach. She shifted in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Didn't you feel it?" Melina asked, "The baby just kicked the shit out of me!"

"No cussing around the baby," said Randy, wagging a finger at Melina.

Melina laughed. "Oh, come off it. You've said worse."

"Ooh, she got you there," said John.

Randy leaned back in his seat. "Fine, Mel. You win, again."

The door behind them opened and a nurse poked her head out. "Miss James, Miss Perez, Mr. Cena, and Mr. Orton, the doctor will see you now."

"Oh, God, already?" Mickie asked, "I don't know if I'm mentally prepared for this yet. Can we ask for an extra ten minutes?"

John laughed and helped Mickie up. "C'mon, Micks, this is just a check-up; it's not like you're going into labor or anything."

"If it helps any, I'll go first," Melina offered.

Mickie looked at her fiancee, Melina, and Randy one last time before standing to join them. "Alright, lead the way."

The nurse directed them from the waiting room and down a couple of hallways before they arrived at one of the examination rooms where their doctor, Gail Kim, was waiting.

The pretty Asian woman smiled, but she looked confused. "Did they accidentally schedule two of my appointments at the same time?"

John laughed. "No, we all came in together."

"You mean you two both got pregnant at the same time?" Dr. Kim asked, turning to Mickie and Melina. The young women nodded in response. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never had this happen before! Well, it's no problem. Which one of you wants to do your ultrasound first: Mickie or Melina?"

"I will!" Melina said brightly. "I know we're just doing a check-up today, but how long will it be before we find out what we're having?"

"Probably another couple of months or so," Dr. Kim replied, "Are any of you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I was hoping for a girl," said Randy.

"And John wants a boy," Mickie said.

"You probably saw our friends in here earlier," John offered, "a guy with a faux hawk and a pretty girl with a British accent?"

Dr. Kim searched her memory. "Oh, you know that couple? Michael and Layla, I think their names were. They had an appointment with Dr. Angle around noon."

"That's them," said Melina, "there are two more couples, though."

"_Five_?" Dr. Kim asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how did it come about that all five of you ladies managed to get pregnant at the same time?"

Mickie laughed. "We're still trying to figure it out."

Not long after, Dolph and Maria were in the waiting room before their appointment.

Dolph turned to Maria. "Are you nervous?"

"Should I be?" Maria asked.

Dolph shrugged. "Well, it _is _our first check-up. So, I guess, maybe you should be."

Maria smiled. "No, I'm not nervous. I'm actually really excited! What do you think we'll have: a boy or a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure it's too early to tell what we're having," said Dolph.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I know. But if you had a choice, which would you rather have, a boy or a girl?"

The truth was, Dolph hadn't given that any thought. Since Maria had told him she was pregnant, all Dolph cared about was whether or not his baby was healthy. "You wanna know the truth? I really don't care whether it's a boy or a girl."

Maria leaned back in her seat and looked down at her stomach. "I think it's a girl."

Dolph smiled. "I'm more than okay with that."

Behind them, a door opened and a nurse poked her head out. "Miss Kanellis, Mr. Ziggler, the doctor will see you now."

Dolph and Maria exchanged an excited look before they stood to follow the nurse. When they arrived at the examination room, the doctor, Wade Barrett, was waiting for you.

Dr. Barrett hugged Maria. "My, Maria, you sure look different from the last time I saw you!"

Maria laughed. "That's because you're looking out for two of us now," she said, gesturing to her stomach.

"So how are you holding up, Dolph?" Dr. Barrett asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Really well, since I've gotten over the initial shock," replied Dolph.

"That's good to hear," said Dr. Barrett, "you know, there have been three other couples here today. All of the girls were three months along, just like you, Maria. You wouldn't happen to know them, would you?"

Maria laughed. "Those are our friends."

"And that's not all of them either; there's still one more couple that needs to come in," said Dolph.

Dr. Barrett's eyes grew wide. "I suppose those are your best friends, then?"

Dolph nodded. "We do everything together."

"Including getting pregnant?" asked Dr. Barrett.

"_Especially_ that," said Maria.

Adam and Eve were in the middle of their check-up, and their doctor, Chris Jericho, was listening for the baby's heartbeat. As he put the stethoscope on Eve's stomach, a confused look crossed his face.

Adam saw Dr. Jericho's face. "What's wrong?"

The look turned into a smile. "I have a theory, but maybe I'm hearing things. We'll do the ultrasound just to make sure. Are you ready for that, Eve?"

Eve nodded and lay back on the exam table. Dr. Jericho put on a pair of gloves, smoothed the cool gel onto Eve's stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine.

Adam smiled as he looked at the monitors. "Alright, so either our child is the next member of the X-Men, or I'm seeing things. I think I'm seeing an abnormal amount of limbs here."

Eve looked worried. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, nothing at all," said Dr. Jericho, "but this explains why I heard two heartbeats."

"Yeah, mine and the baby's, right?" asked Eve.

"No, more like the _babies'_," Dr. Jericho said.

"Say what now?" asked Adam.

Dr. Jericho smiled. "There's no mutant in the womb for you two, I promise. You're having twins!"

Adam and Eve exchanged a look. "_Twins_?"

_**A/N: I had to do it, I just had to…someone just HAD to have twins. So, who's having boys and who's having girls? Who's your money on? Will Adam and Eve have two boys, two girls, or one of each? I appreciate the feedback on the previous chapter. Sometimes I wonder if you guys know how much that means(: Thanks for reading and review please! **_


	8. Two is Better Than One

Chapter Eight: Two is Better Than One

"_Twins_?" John, Randy, Mike, Dolph, and Alex asked in disbelief.

Adam nodded. "Yes, twins, as in two babies. As in one more than we planned for. As in more than I'm fucking prepared to handle!"

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Adam had been told he and Eve would be having twins in six months. The guys and their ladies were at Mike's house, which Layla had just moved into that day. With the five of them—plus Alex— in the front yard, Adam decided to take the opportunity to tell the guys about he and Eve's impending arrivals.

"Good luck, man," Randy offered.

"Oh, it'll take more than luck," said Dolph.

"If I remember correctly, you were ecstatic when you found out Eve was pregnant, but now you're shitting bricks. What happened?" John asked.

"What happened is _I'm having twins_," shot Adam.

"Just calm down, dude," Mike insisted, "you know they say it takes a village to raise a child. Maybe this is a good thing, since all the girls are due at the same time; remember, we'll all be able to help each other out."

Adam leaned against the door frame of the condo's open front door. "Yeah, I know we'll all have each other's backs but that doesn't change the fact that you guys are all having one kid and I'm having two."

"What does Eve think about it?" Alex asked.

"Exactly what I think," Adam replied, "that we were just wrapping our heads around the idea of becoming parents to one baby, and then we found out we were having two."

"Please tell me you've got names picked out," said Melina, "I don't want to be the only one thinking ahead that far." She was seated at the kitchen table, flipping through an issue of _People._

Eve shrugged. "Honestly, we haven't even talked about it yet. It's not like we haven't got plenty of time to decide."

"Six whole months," Layla chimed in.

"Oh, come on," said Mickie, "just because you haven't chosen names doesn't mean you haven't thought about them. We've all thought about them."

Maria smiled. "It's a little hard to choose names if you don't know what you're having yet."

"I mean, I guess that's why you pick one name and one girl name, but you're still right, Ria," said Melina.

"What would you guys prefer: a boy or a girl?" Mickie asked.

Melina shrugged. "Randy's hoping for a girl as far as I know, and, truth be told, I kind of wanted a girl, too."

Eve sat down beside Melina at the table. "All I know is, the suspense is killing me! The second I'm far enough to tell what I'm having, I'm going back to the doctor."

"You don't look forward to being surprised?" Maria asked.

"I think I've already dealt with enough surprises for the next six months," Eve replied, holding up two fingers and pointing to her stomach.

"How did Adam take it?" Layla asked.

Eve laughed. "I think he needs to hear the word 'twins' a few more times before it sinks in."

"Are you still going to help me?" Dolph asked. He and Mike were sitting on the couch and everyone else had gone outside.

"What, with the whole proposal thing? Relax, I haven't even talked to the girls yet," Mike said casually.

"You haven't talked to the girls yet?" asked Dolph, "I thought you said you'd get their advice and help me out!"

"You think I haven't been trying?" Mike asked, "It doesn't help that all five of them are attached at the hip; where you find one, you find the other four. I'm not just gonna blurt it out when they're all together. You don't want Ria to find out, do you?"

Dolph shook his head no. "Well, can you at least talk to Lay tonight once we all leave and then get her to talk to the other girls?"

"Sure," Mike replied, "but I feel as though I have to ask, what type of proposal are you going for?"

Dolph shrugged. "I don't want to do what any of you guys did, though. Adam invited Eve to dinner at the restaurant and put her ring in the champagne flute, John had the band, color guard, and cheer squad spell out the proposal at one of the football games Mickie went to, and Randy kept it pretty simple, he just proposed to Mel at her parents' house in Hesperia when they went to visit."

Mike laughed. "You conveniently left out mine."

Dolph rolled his eyes. "You proposed to Layla out of the blue with no ring at one o'clock in the morning. I _really_ don't wanna copy you."

_**A/N: So there it is! How was it? Be sure to let me know. I know it took a while to post; between writer's block and life in general it took some time to post, but I hope you enjoyed it. \Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I really appreciate them. Review please!**_


End file.
